baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Possy and Bylities
Possy and Bylities are 2 characters that act as one. They appear in Baldi's Basics and Weird Baldi's Basics. Appearance Possy is a standard drinking cup you'd find usually filled with soda. Bylities is based on an unused cup, but now in 3D. Mechanics They first appear separated from each other. They will go around looking for each other by flipping tables. Eventually they will find each other and then the fun begins. They will go up to people and ask what they want to be real, they say what and they make it real! They can be helpful, or dangerous, though. They will go away after 1 minute. Here is a table, including the original characters and MushroomSalad's characters. Add your own if you want. * Baldi: A golden ruler, making Baldi's ruler slaps faster. * Playtime: A playmate, which will keep her distracted. * Principal of the Thing: 2-3 cameras, which will put you in detention if they catch you. hey go in random locations. * It's a Bully: A servant to collect every item they can find. * Gotta Sweep: Another broom that is colored red instead of green. It will sweep 5 rooms. * Arts and Crafters: A notebook remover that will take one of your notebooks. * 1st Prize: Another 1st Prize that will keep 1st Prize distracted. * Weird Baldi: A golden stick, that doubles the length of how long his ruler slaps take him. * Paintaar: She will gain golden paint, that doubles the length of how long her fakes stay. * Businessguy: He will get a voice changer. So he can ask people from behind his question, and they don't know that he will scam them. * SU TART: He will get golden bacon flakes, which make him faster. * Nurse: A advanced bandage, which halves the time she takes to heal you. * AccidentProne: Some football gear to protect himself from injury. * Priest: Nothing, as he is happy with his life. * ANGRY: Nothing as ANGRY shouts at Possy and Bylities for making dangerous stuff come alive. Possy and Bylities aren't phased by this (as in they don't care). * Cookaar: An awesome spatula that makes him go fast, and leaves food everywhere! * Kingy: A megaphone to makes his voice lines louder, but also push out out of they way by making a sound wave, then it will be like BSoda. * Homer: An awesome donut to keep him distracted. * Worst Prize: A heart to make him 2x faster. * Macho Machine: Screws to make his attacks 2x as effective. * Teacher Bun Bun: A transformation into his Black variant (NOT RACIST, THIS IS IN THE GAME HE IS FROM), Bun Bun Black so you can't see him coming! * Logan: For Devilisa to have and wear nothing but 1 fetish and cute baby girl clothing, which is ABDL/Diapers. * Sno Day: Will Ask For "Funny Snow" To Distract Him (Causing A Hallway To Become Frozen) * Add more here! They can also go up to you and ask you what you want. You have 2 choices: a random item or a shield to protect you from any one jumpscare. Quotes Possy is BOLD, Bylities is Italic. Italic and Bold at once is both of them speaking at once. "Where are you Bylities?" (Looking for Bylities) "Hello? Possy?" (Looking for Possy) "Ah! There you are! 'Let's make dreams come true!'" (Reuniting) "Hello! ''What have you always wanted to come true? Cause we can make it true!" (Asking what someone wants) "''Ok! 'We can do that! ''HERE YOU GO!" (Making anything true) "'''Well, ''you do you...?" (When Priest says he doesn't want anything) "'Huh? We can't hear you! '''We're imagining too hard! 'Also we don't care.'" (When ANGRY shouts at them) Trivia * This is MushroomSalad's 1st 3D character. Gallery Party and Birthday.png Category:Characters Category:Character Category:3D Category:School Staff Category:Genderless